Hamelin
“It's Hamelin. I'm the don of famiglia Grimm. What else do I have to say...? Hmm... nothing in particular, I guess. I can't wait to meet you.” Hamelin is the former don of Famiglia Grimm. He's a bit of a playboy, but his big heart makes him beloved by his subordinates. Scarlet would often scold him for his inattentiveness. For certain reasons he is presently not with his famiglia. Appearance Personality Hamelin is an enigma. In each route he appears in besides his own, he is shown as an unstable, cruel antagonist that has given into the madness inside of himself. In his route, carrying heavy regrets, he is generally somewhat melancholic but covers it up with a smile and snarky remarks. He likes to tease people, especially the heroine and anyone he thinks he can get a rise out of (one of them being Pashet), which is also present in any other route that he shows up, albeit in a crazed way. He carries a lot of love and care inside him, and is willing to give himself up for the heroine, but it's only fully shown in one of his routes endings (of which could be considered the "good" end in contrast to the other one.) History After he is cursed by Soh, he shots Robins wife- on a sunday- and becomes possible the reason of the war and the splitting of the territory. He gets exiled, but later returns to attack the other famiglias with his powers of his flute and his own forces, provided of his old Famiglia. He is also a character created by Dorothy’s magic, from one of the fairytales she remembered the “other world”. Hamelin in his origin story, is actually a villain, that stole away children from the town of Hamelin, after they cheated him of his money. Plot Hamelin's Route Not too long after the Meteor Shower Gathering festival, Fuka finds out that certain people, the "ruling class", within the town do not age, nor do they die. She struggles to understand this, feeling a bit weird about the newly learned fact that her friends are not human, but telling herself to adjust if she wants to continue living there. Caramia asks her if she would consider joining the Oz Famiglia, as she is technically still an outsider. This prompts her to think about who she really is; what her lost memories are. She tries to regain them for a bit, before deciding that she should focus on her future. When Fuka wanders into a dangerous back alley, she sees a man collapsed on the ground. Worried, she tries to help him; she ends up getting Soh for help carrying him, and they bring him to the church. The two eventually get to know each other, and Fuka continues to visit him there, bringing him food and chatting. One day while she's visiting, Dorian Gray enters the church. Hamelin takes her to hide in the storeroom; she winds up having to sit on his lap due to the tight space. While they're hiding, he pulls her in for a kiss, calling her his angel. Once they're out of the storage room, Fuka tells Hamelin, to his surprise, that no one had ever kissed her before, asking why he did it. She winds up running away from the church. Three days pass before she works up the courage to visit him again. She meets Soh, who says he had been bringing him food in her place and tells her to go see him. He's been sad without her there, barely even noticing her come in due to how lost in thought he was. As they’re talking, they are interrupted by Caesar, who had trailed Soh, bursting in and threatening Fuka. Hamelin takes Fuka by the hand and runs from Caesar, into the center of the town. There, they are greeted by the heads of all the famiglia. Ending A Hamelin decides to run again, telling Fuka a final goodbye. However, she winds up returning to the church, and he is hiding there, as she expected. When asked if she does, Fuka tells him that she loves him. The two decide to run away together. Before they can leave in the morning, they are found in their hiding place. Hamelin decides they must pretend he had kidnapped Fuka, to prevent her from being punished with him. Hamelin is held in the town's former prison. Caramia tells Fuka that he overheard the two of them talking in the church, and knows that he hadn't really kidnapped her, but he won't tell any of the others, because her heart was in the right place and she didn't know what kind of a person Hamelin was. Fuka joins Famiglia Oz as a soldati. Caramia gives her the position of prison guard, allowing her to see Hamelin every day as long as she holds that job. Ending B Hamelin snaps, using Fuka as a hostage. He runs with her to a house in the slums. While she questions his behavior, he shouts at her, asking why she didn't realize he was insane. She asks him why he's acting this way, and he continues to say that "it" told him to, and informs her of his past crimes as a murderer. He begins to strangle her, asking whether or not she will die. At this point, Robin Hood enters the room, causing Hamelin to unhand her. The two speak of betrayal for a moment, and Robin Hood says that he will forsake Hamelin, pulling out a knife. The doctor is the first one to take damage, but he then stabs Hamelin with the knife, which is poisoned. Axel arrives and gets Fuka and Robin out of the building; Hamelin is attacked by the Oz soldati. It can be presumed that Hamelin is locked up in the former prison, though he is not shown after being severely wounded and then taken to the clinic. Fuka becomes a nun and takes over the church, wanting to pray for Hamelin's sins to be forgiven. Relationships Quotes “Sure, you can use your fists to hit someone, but you can also use hands to greet or embrace someone. That’s a path, too”,- To soh, right before Robin’s wedding. Trivia *His weapon is a pipe that with it can control kids and animals. *His name origins from the German town of Hameln (In German: Hamelin), which is the place the fairytale he originates from takes place. In the town there is actually a statue that represents the Pied-Piper of Hameln. ** He knows that with enough money in Oscar Wilde they will do anything for you. It’s even more fun than a casino. ** Compared to him Scarlet is a little kid. ** Isn’t very serious and doesn’t think things through properly in Scarlet’s eyes. ** Imagining taking things serious gives him goosebumps. As long as he has Scarlet he doesn’t have to change. Trivia including major spoilers ** Before he was cursed, his ethic was to not hurt anyone and live in peace. His legacy lives on through Scarlet. ** He used to be friends with Robin, which he tells Soh, and adds that Robin would be upset if he were too late to his wedding. ** He shot Robin’s wife on a sunday. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Famiglia Grimm Category:Don Category:Love Interest